fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water
Fatal Frame V: Oracle of the Sodden Raven, known as Zero: Nuregarasu no Miko in Japan, is the fifth installment of the Fatal Frame series. The game was announced in April 2014 and is being co-developed by Tecmo Koei and Nintendo SPD Group No. 4 for the Wii U. It was published and released on September 27, 2014 in Japan by Nintendo. Until now, it has not been announced if the game will have a north american and/or an european release or not. However, on the day of the Japanese launch, an official Nico Nico stream featuring the movie actresses playing the first hour of the game featured an official English version of the game's title on its website - Fatal Frame: Oracle of the Sodden Raven. There's some possibilities that the game is going to be released outside of Japan, though no official announcements had been made yet. Overview In April of 2014, it was revealed through the Japanese magazine Famitsu that Koei Tecmo and Nintendo were partnering again to develop a Wii U entry in the Fatal Frame series. Shigeru Miyamoto from Nintendo introduced the game at a special live-streamed event in July 2014. The game focuses heavily on water and takes place in Hikamiyama, also known as the Mountain of Death, inspired by the fabled Aokigahara forest (also called the Suicide Forest) where many people go to commit suicide. The areas in the game are very open and the largest in the series. Players will use the Wii U GamePad as the Camera Obscura to capture ghosts. Story Plot The main character, Yuuri Kozukata, works at an antique shop and is able to see the "shadow" of objects she touches and can bring people back from "shadow world." Yuuri's gift is the reason she distances herself from other people but she also uses it to help others find lost items or missing people when they come asking for help. One day, a girl called Fuyuhi Himino enters the store with a request for Yuuri to aid her in finding a friend that has gone missing in the forest near Mt. Hikami, the Mountain of Death, where people go to commit suicide. People with such intentions enter the forest during the witching hour when the border between the world of the living and the hidden world of the shadows becomes blurred. It is said that those ending their own life there can die a clean, "proper" death and not become trapped as ghosts between worlds when committing suicide elsewhere. According to the reveal trailer, both Yuuri and Fuyuhi enter the forest but at some point Yuuri sees Fuyuhi standing across a river with a knife to her throat, seemingly cutting it as the screen fades to black. Presumably the shrine maiden mentioned in the title is causing trouble in the area. Playable Characters There are three main characters: Yuuri Kozukata, Miu Hinasaki, and Ren Hojo. Yuuri Kozukata is able to see the history of objects she touches and brings people back from the spirit world. She goes out looking for the owner of the Kurosawa Antiques Shop, Hisoka Kurosawa, who has gone missing in the mountain area of Hikamiyama. Miu Hinasaki goes to Hikamiyama in search for her mother Miku Hinasaki, who vanished when she was young. Ren Hojo is an author who has known Yuuri for a long time. He travels to Hikamiyama after hearing of a custom involving burial photos, to research for his new book. Bonus character Ayane is requested to find Tsumugi who disappeared at the mountain. Non-Playable Characters *Hisoka Kurosawa *Rui Kagamiya *Shiragiku *Fuyuhi Himino *Haruka Momose *Miku Hinasaki *Tsumugi Katashina Gameplay As many speculated since the Wii U's reveal, the game will utilize the Wii U GamePad's gyro-sensor to let it act as a real world analog to the Camera Obscura that the player can move around to capture ghosts in the game. New to the series is a sprint-feature that should speed up the character movement when necessary as the slow walk-speed was often criticized in the previous games. The three settings of the game are: Mikomori Onsen, Kurosawa Antiques, and Shirazu no Mori. Abilities Mitori Through Mitori, the player will be able to see how the person originally died when they manage to touch the ghost upon defeat. Reihen When a ghost takes damage, ghost fragments will appear around it. If players manage to photograph several of them together with the ghost, it will take extra damage. However, after a while these fragments will rejoin with the ghost and restore some of its health. Zanei Zanei is a gift used to track down people by following their past shadow. The character focuses on an object touched by the person in question which will reveal their shadow and lets the player follow their path and eventually find them. Sprint Feature New to the series is a run feature that should speed up the character movement when necessary as the slow walk speed was often criticized in the previous games. However, this does not mean players will be able to easily run away from every danger as water will provide a natural hindrance and slow down movement. Wetness Meter As Koei Tecmo originally stated during the reveal, the game is heavily centered around the concept of water. This manifests itself not just in the locations and atmosphere but also in a gameplay mechanic referred to as wetness, indicated by the Wetness Meter on the screen. The wetter the character becomes, the stronger their spirit power and thus also their attacks with the Camera Obscura will be. However, this also means that they will encounter more ghosts and the player's defense is lowered, as well. Consequently, getting attacked by a spirit will also result in the Wetness Meter going up. Purifying Flame Wetness is a status that clears up over time but players can choose to instantly deal with it by using an item called the "Purifying Flame." Certain ghosts afflicted with the "yomi nure" status effect can transfer this status over to the player with an attack which will result in a lowered defense, reduced vision and gradual loss of health. This status can also be cured instantly by using a Purifying Flame or by defeating all ghosts in the area. Bonus Chapter As a bonus, after completing the game, a special bonus scenario starring Ayane of the Dead or Alive series is unlocked. The basic premise is that she has come to the village in search of a missing girl named Tsumugi Katashina. Tsumugi, like Ayane, felt ignored while her half-sister was lauded with attention and care. She had previously tried to commit suicide, but after failing that, traveled to Hikami Mountain, where she disappeared. The gameplay Ayane's chapter is radically different from the primary gameplay mode. Ayane is heavily injured, taking away her normal athleticism, she has no way to fight the ghosts, and thus must rely on stealth. If she gets too close to a ghost or starts to run, the ghosts will be able to see her. Ayane can activate a cloaking spell associated with a tattoo on her back to hide herself from the ghosts' perception. Using an item called the Spirit Stone Torch, she can knock back and stun ghosts if they manage to catch her. Interview In an interview with Shibata, Kikuchi, Ozawa and Ohtani (the new planner), it was stated the following: English Title The current common translation of the subtitle is The Black Haired Shrine Maiden or The Raven Haired Shrine Maiden but a more literal translation is The Wet Crow Shrine Maiden, likely referring to the game's antagonistic main ghost. The word Miko can also be interpreted as priestess. No officially localized name has been announced. The mix-up in title translations comes from the word 濡鴉 (Nuregarasu.) While the 2 kanji used to make the word is "wet" and "crow/raven," it is not calling the Shrine Maiden a "wet crow" or "raven-haired girl." Nuregarasu is actually a word used to describe "beautiful" and "healthy" female black hair that has a slight blue, green and/or violet color infused in it's shine, much like crow/raven's feathers do when they are wet, hence the "wet crow." Other words to describe the same color infused black in Japanese are:' '烏羽色 (Karasubairo, Lit. Crow wing color), 濡れ羽色 (Nurebairo, Lit. Wet wing Color), and 烏の濡れ羽色 (Karasu no nurebairo, Lit. Wet crow wing color.) The closest translation out of the few titles going around would be the "Black Haired," as there is not a word to match the meaning for the original Japanese. Media Tie-Ins Along with the game, multiple multimedia franchise tie-ins were announced such as a Japanese movie, a novel, a manga as well as a Hollywood movie adaptation. Most of these were detailed and revealed along with the game during a dedicated Fatal Frame event on July 17, 2014. Trivia *Fatal Frame V is the game with the highest age rating in the series, earning a CERO D (17+) rating, unlike the previous games that earned a CERO C (15+) rating (except Spirit Camera: The Cursed Memoir that earned a CERO B (12+) rating). *In an interview with Famitsu Magazine (September 24, 2014 issue), series director Makoto Shibata revealed the key color chosen for the fifth game was black. *Unlockable bonus character Ayane from Dead or Alive was put in the game as per Yosuke Hayashi's (Team Ninja) request. *The game uses some unspecified technology from the Dead or Alive 5, as revealed by Team Ninja's Twitter account. *During the initial planning stages, the developers were considering not using the Camera Obscura in the game and potentially setting it in a completely different scenario such as science fiction or something with swords or guns. *They chose many employees who previously had never worked on a Fatal Frame-title before when assembling the team for this game to bring in new ideas. *The official main theme song "Higanbana" by Anju is available on amazon. *Series veteran singer Tsuki Amano returns to provide at least one song for the game, titled "Torikago ~in this cage~." *The game takes up nearly 16GB of space, according to an official Nintendo page. Save data takes up another 32MB. The same page also confirms that the game only supports the GamePad. No other controllers work in the game. Gallery FFV Image 1.jpg FFV Image 2.jpg FFV Image 3.jpg FFV Image 4.jpg FFV Image 5.jpg FFV Image 6.jpg FFV Image 7.jpg FFV Image 8.jpg FFV Image 9.jpg FFV Image 11.jpg FFV Image 12.jpg FFV Image 13.jpg FFV Image 14.jpg FFV Image.png|Yuuri Kozukata FFV Main Character Teaser Image.jpg Miu.PNG ff5_zps4208f5e4.png ff5b_zps6c76d13e.png Ren.PNG Videos Fatal Frame Wii U -- Trailer|The first trailer (no english subs, licensed video) Wii U Fatal Frame Trailer (English Subtitles)|The first trailer (turn on captions for subtitles) Fatal Frame V The Black Haired Shrine Maiden Traler 2 subs|The second trailer with english subs Fatal Frame V The Black Haired Shrine Maiden Trailer 3 subs|The third trailer with english subs 天野月「鳥籠」SP1|Preview: In this cage (song) - Tsukiko Amano (Fatal Frame 5 OST) 天野月 鳥籠 in this cage|In this cage - Extended version 【零～濡鴉ノ巫女～】 天野月 鳥籠 Rough Mix|In this cage - Full version (rough mix) AnJu -HIGANBANA- Full version|Higanbana (song) - AnJu (Fatal Frame V OST) Sources *Giant Bomb *Nintendo Everything Category:Games Category:Main Series Category:Fatal Frame V